Hunting Feelings-wincest
by DarylDixonKicksAss
Summary: Dean adapts some unexplained feelings for his brother. He is afraid to share them, explain them or else his brother might leave him. This love grows stronger as day after day passes. Till finally Dean gets the truth


**A/N:: This is a Wincest kind of story. Once you are done reading this please tell me what you thought! (2005)**

_**(Dean)**_

I have some weird feelings for my brother, I don't even know if this is normal. I sat at the cheap motel table on Sam's laptop scrolling through my myspace wall. Seeing how some of my old friends were doing. See I don't upload anything because I hate people now days.  
"Okay, I am ready for bed." Sam sounded happy walking into the cheap motel room tossing a hamburger at me.

"You might want to get some sleep to." He suggested.

I closed my myspace page, and turned off Sam's silver laptop. I sat my lazy ass on the old bed across from Sam's.

"So I saw this weird thing a long time ago." My voice was very hesitant as I was trying to find answers to my odd feelings.

"And what was that?"

"I saw.. saw brothers.. and one of those brothers began have weird feelings for the other one."

"Like what kind of feelings?"

"Like, umm.. looouuvee feelings. Is that weird?"

"Yeah I would say thats really weird."

"Why?"

"Dean, they're brothers, blood realated its kind of weird." He started laughing as if I was joking around.

"Yeah totally! What was I thinking." I felt hurt inside, was I being friendzoned by my own brother? I just laughed it out and sounded sarcastic.

"So do you think we will have a break from hunting?" I continued on.

"Yeah, this weekend. Whats today?"

"Friday,"

"Awesome,"

Sam slipped off his navy blue t-shirt making me experience hormones I have never experienced before, and I have ecperienced all of them. I loved the way his anti-possession tattoo was on his left peck. I just stared at his delicious body.

"Dean, is there something wrong?" He smirked a little. I shook back to realaty

"No, not at all. But Sam.." I stoped ahead of myself.

"What Dean?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"C'mon man just tell me."

"I love you."

"Okay, I love you to I guess."  
If only he knew how I meant it. I rested my head on the old motel pillow, thinking 'I want to love Sam.'

* * *

Another day past, I kept thinking about my weird feelings for Sam but, he is my brother, and it is weird but am I the only one who has felt this way about a brother? I lied in the cheap motel bed not wanting to move, hours past and it was already 8 o'clock at night.

"Man you have been in that damn bed all day, whats wrong?"

"Sam, I am a strange man."

"What do you mean?"

"I have weird feelings for someone close to me, and they're unexplained."

"Who is this lucky lady?" He winked at me, leaving my heart to melt.

"Its not a "lucky lady" its a "lucky man." His face changed instanly, he was in shock. His brother Dean Winchester into a man, the Dean Winchester that is willing to bang any hot girl that walks on by.

"Who is this "lucky man"? I was nervous to explain to my brother that I "have a thing" for him. He would beileve I was a total freak.

"Its," My voice was trembling as my heart beating faster than the speed the light.

"Its, umm." I looked down, wanting to tear it off like a band aid.

"Its... its you." I looked up with a nervous face. His facial expression was blank.

"Dean, is this what you meant when you asked me if its okay for brothers to like brothers?"

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"You probably feel really weird right now?"

"I do."

"Hey man, I'm not going to judge you. Everyone adapts weird feelings towards somthing."

"You friendzoned me man."

"What? I would never actually date you."

"I know you wouldn't Sam, but I'm unexplained."

"Yep, I know you are."

* * *

Days past and even more monsters were defeated but, I just want to love Sam and our day job is keeping me away from that.

"Oh today was scary." Sam said relieved.

"Yeah, If it wasn't for me, you're ass would be dead."

"Yeah, thanks by the way." He sat on his cheap motel bed. This time we are staying Colorado. Anyways he began to strip himself down to get ready for bed. I sat next to him and placed my hand upon his shoulder. I could feel his muscles tense up as my cold hand lied still on his bare shoulder. I leaned in a whispered in his ear,

"I want you."  
Sam moved his head to face me, his eyes were scanning me thoroughly. He put his hand to my cheek, bringing his lips closer to mine a little hesitant. When they touched, my head spun, my heart raced, and my body felt warm.

**A/N:: I hope you like it, please, please, please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
